1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a solar battery module and a method of forming a solar battery module.
2. Related Art
Recently, power generation systems which use natural energy have attracted much attention. For example, a solar battery which enables power generation by solar light has attracted attention.
In general, a solar battery system comprises a solar battery module 100 as shown in FIG. 6. The solar battery module 100 comprises a glass substrate 100 over a surface of which a solar battery unit 12 is formed, a filler 14 formed of a resin and provided for protecting the solar battery unit, a back sheet 16, a metal frame 18 which structurally supports the module, and a rubber frame 20 provided for protecting an end when the glass substrate 10 or the like is supported by the metal frame 18. In addition, a line cable 22 extends from the solar battery unit 12.
As described above, in a thin film solar battery in which a thin film of a solar battery unit comprising an amorphous silicon thin film or a microcrystalline silicon thin film is formed over a glass substrate or the like over which a transparent electrode film is formed, because the glass cannot be thermally reinforced, as the size of the solar battery module is increased, the structure is structurally supported by a metal frame in order to improve the load tolerance strength. This structure, however, has caused an increase in the manufacturing cost.